A swivelable firearm, which is called Corner Shot, is provided to enable a user to chase and monitor a target in a state in which the user hides himself using a shelter and to take an aimed shot at the target as needed. As shown in FIG. 1, this swivelable firearm is configured such that a shoulder rest is swiveled relative to a gun barrel in an L shape.
Therefore, since recoil generated from the conventional swivelable firearm in the event of firing is turned and transmitted halfway, the recoil is different from that transmitted directly backward in a typical firearm. In this way, since the recoil of the swivelable firearm is different from that of the typical firearm, the swivelable firearm hardly ensures stable aiming and firing.
Further, it is difficult to stably hold the shoulder rest against a shoulder of the user. Thus, the user supports the shoulder rest with an upper muscle part of an arm grasping the firearm or grasps the firearm with both hands, and should absorb impacts generated in the event of the firing. As a result, lasting stable aiming and firing are more difficult.
For this reason, the conventional swivelable firearm is restrictively used only for small firearms such as pistols having relatively small recoil.
Meanwhile, a simple aiming device such as an angle sight or an off-axis viewing device that enables aiming at 90 or 45 degrees is also added to the typical firearm. However, these aiming devices require much time to aim at a target due to a phenomenon of left-right reflection (reversal) of light. Especially, it is not an exaggeration to say that it is nearly impossible to aim and fire at a moving target.
Further, the user can hide behind a shelter to aim and fire at the target. However, there is a drawback that the hand grasping the firearm and the am region are inevitably exposed and that the impacts generated in the event of the firing are not properly controlled.
With regard to this problem, an image acquisition device such as a camera, or a display device such as a monitor is also connected to the firearm when used. However, these devices are expensive, and it is difficult to distribute them to all soldiers. Further, for correct use, special training as well as a power supply is required. There is a drawback that a considerable cost and time are required for management and maintenance of the devices.
(Patent Document 1) Published Korean Translation No. 1988-7000235 (1988, 02, 20) of the PCT Intentional Publication